Camino Pitufiraro
by Nikobellicxd
Summary: Well its good


PerdOn Por mi ausencia andaba con mi computadora rota y aun pero ando en mi celular y un poco enfermo del estomago pero bueno aki otro cap del fic de mi primo bye.  
Capitulo3:Camino Pitufiraro

Spiderman:mira este puente se ve como esos en donde un paso mal y todo se derumba Venom:Como en la cancion xdddd Spiderman:xD oye pero tu errs mas pesado no sera mejor que yo te carge Venom:bueno si quieres Venon se sube en la espalda. de spiderman y era de esperarse que spiderman sudara y se agachara. como jorobado por el peso de Venom spiderman:deberias dejar de. comer ardillas y cerebros humanos Goloso Venom:Y tu deberias seguir mas rapido siento que el puente se cae los dos llegaron bien y vieron una puerta grande Spiderman:bueno tocas. tu o toco yo Venom:hagamos un papel o tijieras Venom y spiderman:un dos tres piedra papel o tijera Spider Tijera Venom papel Venom:Ouh!  
Spiderman:yahooo yo gane perdedor jajajaja toca tu Venom:bueno lo hare despacito :b Spiderman:encerio viejo esa musica da enfermedad venim toco suave la puerta pero nadie salio pero venom decidio empujar la puerta. y se abrio Venom:wow estaba abierta uy que seguridad xv Spiderman:mejor no hagamos ruido si no quieres que nos escuchen los dos entraron sigilosamente y ay habia un mago calvo con su gato esperando en una ventana gargamel:crees que valtazar me de ese libro para completar mi mal y definitivo plan. para atrapar a esos azules azriel:mia mia miau gargamel:gracias azriel sabia que podia contar contigo Le dire spider a peter para no decir todo su nombre y a venom vm por lo mismo Vm:Oye quien es el calvito y el gato ese se ven malos spider:no tengo idea pero mejor guardemos silencio. y sigamos escuchando Gargamel:Monty llegastes siii valtazar si me quiere llega monty y le da el libro Gargamel:al fin ganare y me desare de esos feos azules luego gargamel saca una bueno no se como se llama una caldera o eso que siempre pone para sus pociones y eso. derepente Gargamel abre el libro y ve que la escritura es cursiva pero puede entenderla y empieza a ver la receta para hacer su posion aqui era la musna receta de hogata la gorda vieja esa que hizo para ser pitufo pero aqui la podia beber o derramar a alguien pero la posima haria efecto en 2 dias y duraria ciertos dias o semanas antes de que vuelva a su estado normal y pos no despues de poner los ingredientes de la posima que yo no se que era por eso vean el capitulo ese solo pongan los pitufos hogata pitufi falso y veran salio una luz azul Gargamel:alfin ganareeee gargamel toma una diminuta porcion de la formula para el pero en eso vm hace ruido Spider:ayy que hicistes vn:perdon pense que era comida Gargamel:QUIEN ESTA AY :(  
Vm:Emmm el repartidor de pizzas?  
Gargamel:y eso que es se que son ustedes pitufos Spider:pitufique?  
Gargamel:azriel ve y atrapalos luego azriel sigio pero cuando llego vio a vm sentado sonriendo Vm:Gatito :b Azriel:MiAUUUUUUU azriel corrio. hacia gargamel asustado Gargamel:que pasa gato tonto te dan miedo jajajaja torpe gargamel decio atraparlos el mismo spider y venom se fueron a gatas pero spider golpeo la mesa donde gargamel dejo la poquita porsion de la pocima y les callo Vm:Iuuuu pintura azuuuul Spider:changos :(  
Gargamel:Oigan ustedes dos pero pero QUEee gargamel se asusto al ver a spider pero se cago del miedo al ver a venom Vm:Hola viejito ya nos ivamos adios Gargamel:aaaaaaaaaa Los dos corrieron Gargamel:monty atrapalos monty andaba algo asutado por esos dos eran mas grandes que gargamel pero igual los persigio Spider:corre corree Vm:eso intento pero como venom era pesado los dos. calleron pero se sostuvieron spider y vm:aaaaaaaaaaa los dos aterrizaron en unas rocas mientras que monty los seguia persiguiendo Vm:que hacemos podia. comerla pero ya no soy haci de malo spider:calma que no panda el cunico solo debemos perderla de vista Monty:guaaaaaa spider:changos los dos corrieron por las rocas y luego llegaron al suelo verde seguian corriendo Spider:por que no mejor nos escondemos Vm:por que no mejor la comemos Spider:encerio no que no eras malo vm:se me chispo los dos corrian cuando vieron un tronco chiquo para un pitufo no para un humano si los dos saltaron pero venom tropezo.  
spider:ay no minty esta. casi cerca de venom pero venom le dio un golpe y la mando lejos Spider:que hicistes eso fue malo idiota Vm:solo me defendia hijo de de repente esucharon un crujido y volteraon eran unos ojtos azules en un arbusto ellos vieron que eran chikos luego venom dijo vm:hola peque como te va luego el peque salio corriendo spider:esperaaa vm:oops los dos fueron al arbusto y vieron un tacon blanco vm:que demonios de seguro era una chica o algo spider:no lo se hermano pero lo que se es que pronto llegaremos a un lugar mas desconcido aqui acaba este cap asi que adios y intentare subir. mas capitulos de este crossover adios xd y perdon por la ortografia asi es mi cel. 


End file.
